Mika
Mika (美加) is an inu-hanyou and Takeshi's elder sister. Her name means 'beautiful fragrance'. She is the first-born child of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi and resembles her mother more than her father. Unlike Takeshi, she stayed in Kaede's Village after her parents passed on. Character Mika is normally a quiet person. She can have a very impassive outlook, and usually doesn't say much. However, she has a slight personlity change around certain people; she will be more talkative, less aloof and will make sarcastic comments, mostly around her brother. She teases Takeshi mainly because she knows she can get away with it, but also to embarrass him in front of his friends. This would be the equivalent of a normal brother-sister relationship. Mika inherited her father's smart mouth and his coloring, but has the looks and temper of her mother. Oddly enough, she shows qualities belonging to her oji-san ''(uncle) Sesshomaru more frequently than those acquired from her parents. These include her normally-stoical air, her advanced vocabulary and her quick thinking. A hanyou with a tail is very rare; it's a mystery where Mika got hers, considering no one in her family has the trait. Mika keeps her cool during her battle and rarely shows anger or frustration. She can easily tell who her enemies and friends are, usually within seconds of a conversation or battle. When she goes purely by instinct during battle, she is ruthless, even if she's fighting a friend. She turns hostile if she detects someone tresspassing into 'her territory' (Kaede's Village). Mika absolutely hates it when people mistake her for a neko-youkai because of her tail. When someone makes a comment on how her tail is more catlike than doglike, she loses her cool and starts yelling at the person; worst case scenario, she beats them to a bloody pulp. '''Other Facts' *Mika has normal human ears like her mother, and lacks the dog ears her father and brother possess. *She is nineteen, two years older than Takeshi. *Her human night is the night of the waning crescent moon. *She used to be mistaken for her uncle's pup many times when she was younger. *She is capable of using the Tessaiga, just like her brother. *By using her blood to unlock her Wangetsu Mamori (Crescent Charm), she can release more of her youki and increase her strength. Relationships *Takeshi - Mika and Takeshi have a semi-normal brother-sister relationship; they tease each other and fight, both verbally and physically, but they get along well otherwise. On the battlefield, they become a very formidible team. *Konatsu - Konatsu is Mika's human best friend. They tend to be opposites sometimes, Mika being patient and intellectual while Konatsu is air-headed and insterested in playing matchmaker, but that could be why ''they get along. They're also training partners. '''Abilities' *'Strength' - Like her father and brother, Mika has a very high level of strength. The most she's lifted are large boulders, trees and such, but she could most likely lift something as heavy as five to seven cars. She can breaks most human-made weapons in seconds. Her punches and kicks are formidable, and could break most solid objects without trying. It is unknown which sibling is more powerful; Mika has been training longer, but has only fought low-strength youkai. Takeshi, on the other hand, has foughtyoukai with a wide variety of strength, bare-handed. *'Speed' - Mika's maximum running speed is about 260 miles per hour; this makes her much faster than Takeshi and able to keep up with Suki's flying speed without a problem. She can cross long distances in seconds and is able to jump cliffs in a single leap. Humans wouldn't be able to pick up her actual shape even if she wasn't running at maximum speed. She is probably this quick because of her lower-body strength. *'Defense' - Mika can shrug off nearly every attack that comes her way and act like nothing hit her at all. Weapons made by humans or weak youkai have no effect on her, but holy and spiritual objects will undoubtedly hurt her. She is very quick, thus most attacks never actually hit her. Her immune system is also very strong from being around healing herbs and medicines; since she has been around them most of her life, her body has gotten used to things that would normally hurt her. She is able to resist poisons and any kind of paralysis powder. Even though she has never been in a battle in which she is dealt fatal wounds, they most likely wouldn't affect her. Her healing abilities surpass humans and most weak youkai. *'Sense of smell' - Mika's sense of smell is not as sensitive as her brother's, thanks to accidentally sniffing a poisonous plant when she was a toddler, but it is still very strong. If she scents something extremely strong, she does not faint; she simply suffers from a terrible migrane. *'Youki' - Mika unlocks her Wangetsu Mamori and becomes incredibly strong. Her speed and strength levels are increased dramatically, and she can take down larger enemies easier this way. There are major side-effects, however; she becomes more tired easily and suffers from fatigue after she locks her charm again. Attacks *'Sankon Tesso (Iron Reaver)' - An ability inherited from her father; energy is focused into her claws and she can rip practically anything to pieces. *'Hijin Ketsusou (Blades of Blood)' - An inherited ability; she uses the blood from an injury she has recieved as if they were shuriken and flings them at an opponent, creating what would seem to be red blades. *'Gengetsu Neji (Crescent Moon Helix)' - An attack in which Mika creates chains of energy from her claws and lashes them out like whips. As the name of the attack suggests, the chains resemble linked crescent moons. This attack can only be used if she's wearing her charm; it strangely resembles Jakotsu's Jakotsuto (Snake Sword). Outfit Mika wears traditional black hakamas that she rolled up at the top to create a belt. Her top seems to resemble the top half of a kimono that ends like a belly shirt. The print on her top is floral at the ends of her sleeves.